Forum:Kim Possible Article
Skills I noticed that in Kim has been stated as being skilled in hot air ballooning and dog sledding and the references given have her riding in both of these forms of transportation. I would caution contributing too many skills to Kim. For instance, I would not say that the series showed her as being skilled at either one of these, anymore than anyone of us riding in a 747 makes us a skilled pilot. When we talk about Kim's skills we need to make sure that she is actually shown doing that thing, and not just passively related to it. Just a suggestion to keep in mind. Mknopp (talk) 15:32, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :Well, to be clear, the exact sentence those two are mentioned in starts off with "In addition, Kim has had experience in a wide variety of fields, including:". Not that she's skilled in them exactly, simply that she has done them. Though in the case of hot air ballooning she was actually credited with steering, not just riding. I was very careful to keep things she's seen doing repeatedly and therefore supposedly good at, in a different sentence from the things she's only mentioned having done once or so. But I do see your point. - Dap00 18:05, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Skin (Hrodwulf's comment copied here by MKnopp) Since when is Kim's skin ruddy? It's Caucasian. Hrodwulf123 (talk) 22:20, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Caucasian isn't a skin type. Then again, I wouldn't call it rudy either. However, skin is something that at some point, I would like to normalize. Basically, I have looked at the Fitzpatrick Scale or something similar. That isn't even close to being at the top of my list though. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fitzpatrick_scale *http://blog.evoderma.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/evoderma-fitzpatrick-skin-tone-scale.png *http://98.131.105.192/images/image001.jpg :Mknopp (talk) 05:32, February 6, 2013 (UTC) : "Ruddy" means "Reddish cast". It itself is not on the Fitz scale, but it would fall anywhere among Light to Light Brown categories. Kim's skin, as does most of the redheads on the show, has a redder cast to it than non-redheaded Caucasians and peoples of Fair Skin. Try it, manip screencap patches of Kim's skin directly next to patches of others (be sure to use comparable lighting conditions and or time of day, also if outside or inside). This is not to say that ALL redheads have ruddy casts, a small percentage have very pale clear white skin ("porcelain") skin tones. Love Robin (talk) 09:43, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I know what ruddy means, and I have seen it used to refer to skin before, but I really would like to standardized on skin color at some point, because just about everyone has a different name/term for skin colors. :I wish that I had saved it, and sometime will need to look it up again, but when I was looking into this, before I became an admin and other things took precedence, I ran across a graphic that broke the Fitzpatrick scale up into red toned skin and olive toned skin within each category. It was perhaps the best example that I have seen. :Again, if someone wants to spearhead this, be my guest. If not, I will get to it someday. :Mknopp (talk) 13:48, February 6, 2013 (UTC)